Time-Child
by ThePoetOfTheWoods
Summary: Max is awesome, she's a U.N.I.T cadet, one of the best, she's strong, fast and very smart but when she bumps into a certain Time-Lord on the subway her life changes around completely, i mean how would you react to find out you're not human
1. You're the Doctor

**hey y'all, TPofTW here to introduce you to... Time-Child, i had this amazing dream and just decided to turn it into a fanfic, hope you enjoy.**

I rushed down the subway stairs muttering "i'm going to be late, i'm going to be late" over and over, jumping down the last tree steps I crashed into something, no, someone. "Sorry" I mumbles and bounded on, the someone grabbed my arm and spun me round. "what are you late for?" the man asked, he seemed to be in his early twenties, wore a blue pin-striped suit and a large tan trench-coat, a thick amount of highlighted brown hair stood atop his angled head and seemed that although the style was scruffy and rushed, it fell into perfect place, "erm, training, now, move, your, erm, going to make me even more late!" I answered truthfully, I hated the way he glanced at me, taking in my camouflaged uniform and short hair which fell in a formed pixie-cut. "ah, yes, may I ask what your training for?" he was really going to make me late, I got angry and twisted out of his grip. I rushed out of the subway station and weaved through the streets, I loved the feeling of the wind bellowing past my face. I made my way to the fenced gate and showed my ID card to the officers there, I was Max, short for Maxine, I had midnight-black hair and VERY dark eyes, I was short yet slender, and definitely the fastest in my unit and most definitely the one with the quickest reflexes, I was also incredibly smart and according to my MRI scans had the same amount of brain connections as a thirty-seven year old, I had read every book in my local library by the age of elven and a year after that I was scooped up and adopted by U.N.I.T, I was proud of that, not only was I the youngest there but also the smartest, fastest, strongest and I was a girl! Anyway, I manage to get to the operations hall just in time due to the fact I ran, but what do I see next to Captain Jack, my foster dad, none other than the man I crashed into. I blushed as Jack beckoned me over to them, "Max, this is The Doctor" when he saw The Doctors eyes light up in recognition he said, "ah, so you've met?" it was a statement more than an answer, I stared at the floor. Everyone here has heard of the Doctor, the amazing Time-Lord you saved earth too many times to count, he was, is my hero, I mumble under my breath, "What was that Max" Jack asks,

"i bumped into him getting here" I said louder, I turn to the Doctor, "i'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you, erm, thank-you, for, erm, saving earth all those times, I, we, we really appreciate it" he smiled at me then turned back to Jack, "So this is the boy I'm meant to be staying with?" I fumed with frustration, just because I look like a boy, people think I am one, "hey, i'm a girl, thank-you very much" I say, holding back the anger from my voice,

"Oh" id all the Doctor says, "so you're the _girl I'm_ meant to be staying with?"

"i don't really know, am I? I mean you did make me late for my briefing so..." I mutter my voice poisoned with sarcasm, Jack steps in, "yes, yes, now come-on, play nice, Max would you show our guest to your quarters please" I huff then grab the Doctors arm and lead him to the stairs groaning, as much as I admired him, he did get on my nerves, "i like the stairs" I state answering his questioning look, "i like to run, in-fact I love it!" I say with glee, "race?" I say as we rush up the many steps, he's faster than I thought. I lead us to a metal submarine-style door and twist it open, "welcome to my humble home" I say sarcasticly as I place myself on my navy-blue sofa, it was quite large, my quarters, four rooms consisting of two bedrooms, a training room and a multi-purpose kitchen, living room, dinning room and I.C.T suit. "nice place" the Doctor said making his way toward my computer, "it's home" I say quickly following him, "so, see anything you like" I ask looking over his shoulder as he glances through the various programs, simulators and games i've made, "this is good stuff Max, tell me how did you get the dis-combing infa..."

"structure to work with the synthesis multi-level, easy, I lowered the frame rate and added ten or so divisive contributors to the main-framework of the code then tweaked the external sever of my system to handle gel-graphical networks" I interrupt and smirk as I see the Doctor lost for words. He picks me up and spins me round, "that's brilliant!" he shouts with glee placing me back down, "and your how old?" ah, tread carefully Doctor, I don't like to share my age,

"guess" I say, I see confusion flicker on his face as he works it out,

"well, you have the brilliant mind of a fully schooled adult and the physical capability of a twenty-year-old yet you look lick a child so I would guess what, fifteen, sixteen?" so close Doctor, so close, "fourteen" I say in a matter-of-fact way. He just gapes at me then heads to the kettle,

"truly remarkable Max, tea?"

"oh yes please, i'll let you guess how I like it" and I log back onto my PC, I start to make a new simulator, the image forming from a distant memory, one that if I try to work it out it just disappears, I have a lot of memories like that, my past is complicated, I remember standing in a circle of people wearing robes, they were discussing something and the next I know Jack finds me hacking into the international persons database, then I come here and prove myself to be the best, the best but with no-one to share it with. Unintentionally I start to cry, my weeps muffled by me uniform, the Doctor comes over to me, "what is it?" he asks softly, he sits on the floor and I move so that my head is hidden in his neck, my arms around his torso and my legs curled next to me, "i have no-one" I mummer into his shoulder, he strokes my short hair and starts to hum a tune I barely recognise, like a nagging sensation that says _you know me but can't put your finger on it, _"and why do you have no-one Max, you have Jack" he says soothingly. "i mean friends, no-one wants to be my friend, first, i'm at least three years younger that everyone else, two, i'm smarter than everyone else, three, i'm faster than everyone else, and four, i'm stronger than everyone else, it's just unfair, I didn't choose to be any of these things, I didn't choose any of this at all, Jack is so kind to me but that's it, no-one else, they laugh and call me names. I hate it here sometimes" I sob really fast, then it comes to me, i've never told anyone this before, i've never given into my feelings before, i'm always strong and brave and cover it up, "wow, your the first person i've ever let go to" I say genuinely surprised, I move to sit next to the Doctor, he places his hand on my lap, it looks very large compared to my small leg, "just because your different doesn't give people a right to pick on you, they're just jealous that they aren't as awesome as you" he comforts me with, he sounds strangely protective, I smile at him, "thanks _dad_!" I say making a joke of it, then the Doctor does something I do not expect, he takes my jaw and spins my head round to face him, I gasp as he picks me up and sits my on his lap facing him, "i am _not_ your dad!" he seems hurt by this and I can't help but put my arms around his torso again, my legs wrapped around his waist. I pull myself up and peck him on the forehead, lowering back down I say, "i know, but it's just no-ones complimented me like you have, it's different and I love you for it" then realising what I just said and the position we're in I blush and clamber of him, "i'm going to train, your bedroom's the second door to the right, i'll be in the first door to your left if you need me, my bedroom's first door to your right, see ya", I make my way into the room full of punch-bags, weapons, dummies, pipes, tubing and platforms. I jump up onto the lowest pipe, rum across and leap the the next one, then I climb onto the platform and flip back to the ground, now I take some throwing knives and jump straight onto the highest beam, from there I spin round throwing the knives whilst jumping, leaping, running and gliding back over all the levels, once I get back onto firm ground I look to what I hit, every target has a knife in the red dot, I sigh and head to the punch bags, I kick, punch and slam all my rage, disappointment and anger onto the bags, I then retrieve my knives and do the whole process again after blindfolding myself. This time when I get back onto ground I hear an applause, I spin to the direction of it and slowly take my blindfold off, at the door is none other than the Doctor, "you said you were good but _that_ was amazing, inhuman almost" then he notices the blindfold in my hand, "you were _blindfolded_?" he glares at me in amazement and I shrug,

"i've done better, once I did what you just saw and got all the knives into the same spot but hey, why are you here?" I ask curious to why he was in _my _training room, I retrieve my knives again before he answers and place them back in the stand, "i heard something" I could tell he was lying,

"come on, the truth, why are you here?" we walk out of the room and I head to my bedroom, of course he follows, "i thought about what you said and I just wanted to do something quick" before I could answer his lips were on mine, I was only quick yet gentle and very intimate, I blush as the Doctor lowers himself onto my bed and sighs, did he really just do that?, "anyway, after watching you do that whole knife thing blindfolded i've come to a conclusion, due to your immense skill you're not human, that is for sure, but the question is, what are you?" he seems completely normal again, I shrug, I mean I guessed that maybe I was a different species so that didn't surprise me much but he was right, if i'm not human what am I?,

"do you remember anything, you parents, flash-backs that kind of thing?" I shake my head but then I remember the memory I had earlier, "wait, I do know something"

"go on" the Doctor provokes,

"well I don't remember anything before I was ten apart from one scene, I remember a council, the members were dressed in robes, we were on a tower atop a red planet, they were in a circle surrounding me, they were muttering things like "supreme one" and "Time-Child" but it's all blurry and fuzzy, next thing I know i'm at school hacking the global mainframe and Jack takes me here, that's all" I glance at the Doctor, he seems slightly aghast, he stares out into the distance, "Doctor? Are you okay? Was it something I said?" this brings him back and he shakes him head,

"no, it's nothing you said it's just..." he mumbles under his breath, then takes out his sonic,

"no, no, no, no, you are _not_ going to scan me with your sonic-screwdriver to find out what I am, now, i'm worn out, i'm going to sleep and I suggest you do the same" I lay down and place my hands under my head, the Doctor still hasn't gotten up, "who are you to tell me what to do?" he asks cheekily, "fine, don't go, but I am going to sleep so shush", I curl into his arms and doze off. The Doctor sheds his jacket and drapes it over me, I smile whilst my eyes are closed and snuggle my head into the crook of his neck, "good-nigh Max" he says as I fall into sleep.

**that took ages to write but hey, was it good or what? if it wasn't go read someone else's fanfic, please review and i'll post you a very caring tenth doctor to you so you can casually bump into him on a subway, constructive criticism is helpful but any haters can go f**k themselves. ps. what do you thin Max is? **

**see ya -TPofTW **


	2. I'm a what?

**hey y'all, TPofTW here to bring you chapter two of Time-Child, for those of you who guessed right well done, Max is a Time-Lord, but not just any old Time-Lord she's a Supreme Being, you'll see **

I awaken to the feeling of strong arms around me, I open my eyes and see the Doctor smiling down at me, he had sat up and pulled me into a cradle-like embrace, my legs still on the bed yet my torso and head were laying upon his chest, one of his hands stroking my hair, "good-morning Max" the Doctor says fully waking me up, however I snuggle into his chest and sigh, "i don't want to get up" I complain, "you have to, training, operations, a world of well, you know, awaits you" I almost laugh at his lack of knowledge of my time-table, "nuh uh, day off" I mumble, he chuckles, the sound vibrating through me, "you get a day off?" he asks as we make our way into the main-room, "as you said yourself, I am immensely skilled, that means that I don't have to train as much as the others" I say making a cup of tea, then I realise that i'm still wearing my uniform and the Doctor's still wearing the same suit, "we should change" and I rush off into my room, I quickly put on a bra and t-shirt and pull on a pair on lose jeans, a flatten my hair and tug my combat boots back on. As I walk out of my room I see the Doctor in a suit of the same style but without the creases scanning a necklace of mine, it was strange, a single pendent consisting of many metal lopes interlocking and swirling into each-other to produce a 2d set of swirls with a large outer ring and criss-crossing circles coming of it and hanging in it, "what is it Doctor" I ask frowning over his shoulder, he whisks round and shakes me by the shoulder, "where did you get this?" he demands,

"i've had it since, well, forever, why?" I had that pendant since I was born, I knew that, the only thing from my home, "it's a Gallifreyan name tag, it's from my people, the Time-Lord" now i'm intrigued a lot more but the pendant, "can you translate it?" I ask in hope it could give me a clue to who I am, "yes" is his only answer, "it reads, 'child of time', 'the sacred one' and 'born of the vortex' it says the owner of this is a child not of parents but of pure time energy, it says it's owner is the purest, strongest and most powerful of all the Time-Lords, it says you are the Time-Child" I am taken back by this. Suddenly the Doctor pulls out a stethoscope, "what are you doing?" I ask, slightly frightened, "you said this belongs to you and that would mean you're a Time-Lord, all Time-Lords have two hearts, see" he pulls me in so I can hear his hearts, _thump, thump, thump, thump_ unlike the double beat of a human his is quadruple, he then put the stethoscope over my chest, he frowns then places it on the other side, he suddenly drops the instrument to the ground. "Doctor?" I ask, the Doctor picks me up and swings me round until my head spins, then he does something even less expected, he kisses me, this time instead of a quick peck it's a full on snog, he pushes me back against the wall, my legs wrap around his waist and his arms hold my chest to him, we pull apart panting and sink to the ground, "you're one of us, a Time-Lord, but not just any Time-Lord, you're a Sacred-One, a Time-Lord so powerful you can create, destroy and manipulate the very time-vortex it self, you are made from pure time energy, you are one of my kind! I'm not alone, we are the last!" he pauses to take a breath, my mouth just hangs open, "there's so much to teach you, you only lived on Gallifrey for what, ten years, you would of just learnt how to ride the vortex yet learnt nothing of out culture, gosh, Max, a Time-Child!". He pulls me up to him and gives me a forward piggy-back ride downstairs to Jack's office, the Doctor places me down and hangs the name -tag around my neck then knocks, "hello?" Jack says opening the door, the Doctor pulls me in and I notice he is wearing a grin from ear to ear, "Jack, my friend, I have so much to tell you!" he starts, this is going to be a long day.

**Hey again, not sure if i should continue or not, your choice,**

**-TPofTW**


End file.
